


Enlightened

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns to have an enlightened attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightened

**Title:** Enlightened  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry learns to have an enlightened attitude.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Threesome implied, het implied, a brief glimpse of Draco!  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) challenge #31: Lucius Malfoy  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Enlightened

~

“You’re dating Lucius Malfoy?” Harry cried, flushing as everyone in the pub stared.

Hermione glared. “ _Do_ say it louder, I believe someone might’ve missed that.”

Harry sighed. “He’s a Death Eater.”

“Unlike Draco and Severus you mean?” Hermione snapped.

Flustered, Harry muttered, “Draco’s reformed; Severus is a hero.”

“So’s Lucius.”

_What_?

Just then, Severus and Draco appeared. “Did you tell him?” Draco asked, settling beside a gobsmacked Harry.

Hermione smirked. “He was just saying how pleased he is for me.”

“How very enlightened,” Severus said. Leaning close, he whispered, “We shall reward you later.”

Harry never objected to Lucius again.

~


End file.
